


Together Forever

by sipjackerryjuice



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween!, Jackerry, M/M, Smut, Spooky, Vampires, its probably got spoilers in there somewhere!!!, jackxjerry, jerk, smut with plot, tw some gross out stuff and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice
Summary: Jack has an interesting Halloween.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. A Visitor At The Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!! or blessed sahmain if you celebrate it  
> I've been sitting on this fic for a bit, and I felt it was only appropriate to post on Halloween  
> thank you to everyone in pain gravy (special thank yous to anne, mesa, jess, aut, etc.) I would've never gotten past fic three without you  
> as always, leave a comment/kudos if you liked it, and enjoy!!
> 
> p.s. if Jack sees this, happy Halloween Mr. Argleblarg

It was a chilly night in October when everything started. The wind was whipping at the barren trees hard, and the full moon glowed in the sky. Tumbleweeds of fall leaves blew across the parking lot. I was sitting behind the counter, just having cracked open a cheap sci-fi novel about werecats. The bell rang as someone came in.  
I looked up to see a tall woman clad in a thin white dress and nothing else. As soon as I noticed her, the room felt ten degrees colder. She was barefoot, and the fabric clung to her skin. Nothing underneath, not that I was directly looking. Her pale skin and black hair shone in the fluorescent lighting. I politely looked away from her near-nakedness.  
"Excuse me, are you cold? You can have my jacket if you want."  
She moved over to the counter. Her face was long and gaunt. She looked as if she hadn't seen the sun in years.  
Something was... off about her. Her eyes locked on mine. Her gaze felt predatory. I thought about calling out to Jerry.  
I watched her nostrils flare as she sniffed the air.  
"Can I help you with something, Miss?"  
She firmly planted both hands down on the counter, leaning over. This lady was gorgeous by normal standards. But she was getting way too close to me. Also, I had a boyfriend.  
"There is something you can help me with." She purred. I hated the way she was looking at me like a cut of meat.  
"Um… okay."  
"I'm in desperate need of a man's touch."  
Her eyes began to glow as she spoke. They were a dark, brooding red. Uh oh.  
In a flash, she was behind the counter. She ran her hands along my chest.  
"Won't you ravish me?"  
"Uh… no thanks."  
She fluttered her eyelashes at me and swept her long black locks behind her to offer me a full view of…  
I looked away again quickly.  
"I mean really, I appreciate the offer, but you're kinda not my type? Also, I'm already dating someone."  
"Come on..." She whispered.  
I caught her other wrist midair before she did whatever she had a mind to do.  
"I said no. It's nothing against you; I'm just not into that."  
Her other hand moved from my chest to my neck at light-speed. Her fingernails dug into my skin as she pressed down on my carotid vein.  
"You just have to make everything complicated, don't you, Jack? God, you're such a moronic virgin."  
_Why does everyone like to call me a virgin like that? I'm not a virgin!_  
Before I could tell her that, she opened her mouth, unhinging her jaw. This revealed her long, silver fangs. Her pupils expanded, and her eyes glowed red hot. Before I could scream, she sank her teeth into my neck. My entire body burned as she found the artery, and I was too terrified to scream.  
I collapsed onto the sticky gas station floor, and she fell down with me, buried her teeth deeper. I writhed around as I tried to get away, fighting the rush of endorphins and adrenaline. I became weaker and weaker with every deep swallow she took, my shoves turning into feeble slaps. My skin was going from tan to peach to white way too fast. It got worse and worse until even taking a breath was too painful and too much effort. My vision slowly got darker, and then someone turned out the lights all at once.

*******

I woke up on the floor, a puddle of various bodily fluids underneath me. Most of it was blood. I pulled myself up and steadied myself against the cigarette case. I thought that I had good vision before, but everything was crystal clear in a way I was pretty sure was inhuman. My stomach groaned. _God, I was starving._  
I leaped over the counter with a precision I never knew I had and tore open a bag of pork rinds. As soon as I'd gotten a fair amount into me, I threw it back up. The thick black sludge that spewed out of me looked like tar. I collapsed to the ground, landing face-first in my own vomit. I got up, my body shaking. I heard Jerry moving around in the back. I could hear his lungs as the muscles worked to take in and push out air. I could hear his eyelashes as he blinked. I could hear his… blood pumping through his veins.  
I swallowed, my stomach growling loudly. I had to get out of here.  
I dashed out into the night. It wasn't cold anymore. The wind felt refreshing. The smell of blood on it lured me into the woods.  
Jerry found me lying next to the dumpster the next morning, drenched in deer blood.  
"Rough night, hon?"  
I swallowed.  
"Something like that."  
"You don't look so good. I can take your next shift for you."  
I nodded.  
"I can drive myself home."  
I stood up and brushed myself off.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No."  
"Did you kill someone?"  
"... not really."  
"Okay, cool beans."  
I drove home, my head throbbing. My senses were so sharp it hurt. It felt like it took years to reach my house.  
Once I got home, I went to the bathroom and stripped down. My skin was still its tan color, but it had taken on that bad-stomach-flu pallidness. Dried blood was caked deeply on my nails and around my face and neck. My green eyes had become dull silver. I opened my mouth and found exactly what I had expected to see. My canines had been replaced with fangs. They were white and gleaming, despite the blood all over me. My ears had gained a slight triangular curve to them. There were two dark pinpricks on my neck, and my face was thinner and more waifish-looking than usual.  
There was no doubt in my mind now. The rumors Jerry had been hearing about a rampant vampire cult were real, or at least maybe they were. I'd been turned.  
I took a long, cold shower. After that, I went to the kitchen and drank an ungodly amount of water. I'd never been so thirsty in my life. I figured tomorrow I'd try and explore all my new power. For now, I was exhausted. 


	2. Sexy Vampire Shenanigans

I'd been able to hide my vampirism from everyone, including Jerry, for most of October. I knew I was bound to slip up, but I don't know how I got so sloppy.  
"Uh, dude?"  
I lifted my head from the musky neck of the deer. Fresh blood ran down my chin.  
Jerry took a step back, bumping into the dumpster.  
"Jerry, this isn't uh… it's not what it… fuck…"  
"Oh, wait… oh, thank God, you're just a vampire, aren't you? I thought you were a zombie."  
"I… yeah…"  
Jerry was staring at me.  
"Wow, that's… that's kinda sexy of you, Jack."  
I rolled my eyes. Of course Jerry would think it was hot.  
"Can you go and let me finish? I'm kind of starving."  
"Can I… watch?"  
"Jerry! That's weird!"  
"C'mon! I mean, we're dating after all."  
I sighed.  
"Fine. Don't make it any weirder, though."  
I sank my teeth back into the soft flesh, finding the artery quickly. Jerry stared at me as I took deep gulps of the gamey blood, closing my eyes and letting out a low moan of relief at the abating hunger. We made eye contact as I finished my meal. As I rose from my crouch, I could see my entire reflection in my eyes. I watched my forked tongue run over my lips, relishing in any excess blood. My eyes glowed a bright crimson before they began to fade, my hunger satiated. My fangs were longer than I had seen them, just barely brushing my bottom lip. I wiped my mouth with my hand and turned towards Jerry.  
"You're so hot, Jack."  
I leaned in, and he closed the distance between our lips. I wove my fingers through Jerry's fingers as he pushed me against the wall. I let my mind go hazy as his tongue explored my mouth.  
"Jack, that's a little tight."  
"Mmmm…"  
"Jack, haha, are you trying to break my hand?"  
"Huh?"  
I let go of his hand, and he rubbed it. Only then did I see the dark, finger-shaped bruises.  
"Fuck! Jerry, oh god, I'm sorry!"  
He shook his head.  
"It's fine, babe. Don't worry about it."  
I kissed the bruises. My newfound levels of strength were challenging to get used to.  
"Let me buy you some cigarettes."  
He grinned.  
"How could I refuse such an offer?"

*******

A few days later, I was sitting behind the register again. It was a rainy night, and thunder rolled in the distance. I'd just gotten done dealing with a coarse and irritable old woman, definitely an out-of-towner. I was trying to keep my fingers from digging into the rigid plastic vinyl of the counter. My entire face burned, and I could feel my fangs just barely sneaking out of my top lip. Jerry strolled in, wearing only shorts and a Spongebob t-shirt. When he saw me, his eyes went wide.  
"Uh… babe… you alright?"  
I swallowed. My voice came out dark and sultry.  
"I'm fine."  
I looked up at him.  
"Why, is something wrong?"  
Jerry let out a loud wolf whistle.  
"Hey, you uh… look a little tense there. Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air?"  
I considered his idea for a moment before looking under the register and grabbing the "Be Right Back" sign. I put it up and jumped over the counter.  
As we walked out hand in hand, Jerry turned to me.  
"Hey, wait, can you fly? You've got to be able to fly, right?"  
I smirked.  
"Do you wanna find out?"  
"Aw hell yeah!"  
"Hold on then."  
I'd flown a couple times before, and I still wasn't the best at it on my own. But if Jerry wanted to fly, who was I to deny him?  
He wrapped his arms around me, and I got a running start before jumping into the air. Half of me still expected to fall flat on my face, but we went airborne.  
"DUDE!! THIS IS SICK AS HELL!!"  
I flew towards the forest as he clung to me tightly. When I found my usual entry spot, I zoomed down into the trees, Jerry letting out a cry of 'whee!'  
We wove through the tree branches as Jerry squealed excitedly. We soared until tears formed in my eyes from the wind.  
As we got deeper and deeper into the forest, we came to the ravine. It took me a few seconds to register that Jerry had let go. A few more, and he probably would've been splattered all over the rocks below.  
"JERRY!" I screamed as I went into a nosedive. I caught him just before he hit the ground. I couldn't have been closer.  
Jerry was _laughing._ I pulled up enough to where I could make a proper landing.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT??? WHAT IF I HADN'T CAUGHT YOU?!?!?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, JERRY?!?!?!"  
Jerry's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
"I-I uh—"  
"WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF YOU HIT THE GROUND, JERRY?!?!?! WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF YOU HAD…"  
I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. I was hyperventilating, and I could feel angry tears burning in my eyes.  
"Are… are you mad at me, dude?"  
"WHAT?! OF COURSE I'M MAD AT YOU JERRY!!!"  
"Oh."  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, JERRY?!?!"  
"Yeah, totally dude, I just… you're kind of, um, super hot right now? I know I've said you're cute when you're angry, but _god_ , this is another level. I can't even begin to describe the level of sexy you got going on right now."  
I blinked at him, dumbfounded and also a little flattered but mostly just furious.  
"JERRY!!!!"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I know you're yelling at me. I totally deserve a lecture for that one. Could you turn around to do it? Or could I turn around? It's gonna be hard for me to learn my lesson with a tent in my pants."  
My anger melted into annoyance.  
"Jerry, you're such an idiot."  
I took us home and plugged in a couple part-timers. That was enough flying and shenanigans for one night, and I knew I'd be hungry again soon. We both needed rest.  
When we got home, Jerry cooked for us. His delicious steak always brought back memories of sitting behind the counter with him, playing video games. As crazy as he was, I was madly in love with him. He made mine extra rare, as he'd done since he found out I was a vampire. The blood off of it was enough to satiate my dull hunger for now. I'd need to eat for real again soon, though.  
Jerry had apparently not gotten enough of my angry look earlier, so he went on the offensive in the worst way possible.  
He walked up behind me as I was washing dishes.  
"How's the weather down there?"  
I set the dish in my hand into the rack and slowly looked at him.  
"Jerry, we've been over this. I am 5'9". That is perfectly average for a guy."  
"Whatever you say, Shortstack."  
"JERRY!"  
He grinned.  
"What're you gonna do, shorty? Fight my kneecaps?"  
I kicked him in the shin. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor.  
"JERRY!!!"  
"Well, that backfired."  
I helped him up.  
"Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry, Jer."  
He lifted up the leg of his sweatpants to expose a huge bruise.  
"Oh god… oh god… what did I do?"  
"Listen, I'm gonna go get a shower and take care of this. You finish up the dishes."  
"Are… are you mad at me?"  
"Nah, I was being a dick. I deserved it."  
Jerry limped out of the room, leaving me to wash up the rest of the dishes in guilty silence. 

*******

When I was done cleaning up the kitchen— which was a lot easier with vampire speed —I walked into the bedroom. I don't know exactly what I expected to find. But I didn't expect to find the lights all dimmed and Jerry laying on the bed smoking a bowl entirely naked. I wasn't exactly complaining, though. I joined him on the bed.  
"Wanna pass that over?"  
Jerry smirked.  
"Sure thing, cutie."  
He passed over his rainbow pipe, and I took a generous hit from it, coughing a little bit.  
I looked over at Jerry, and I saw his eyes get wide again.  
"C' mere sexy," he urged softly.  
I moved closer to him, and he pulled me in, locking our lips. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, and I tangled my fingers into his hair. Several minutes of making out and me losing my clothes later, Jerry let out a yelp.  
"Huh?!"  
"If you are, it's totally cool, but are you actually trying to rip my hair out?"  
"Huh? Jerry, oh my god. Oh my god, we can't do this."  
"Why?"  
"Because I keep hurting you! What's gonna happen if we actually do it and I break one of your bones? Or like… rip your dick off or something?  
Jerry snorted.  
"What?"  
"That's just so fucking funny to me, you thinking you'd accidentally rip my dick off."  
"Shut up Jerry."  
"So, we really aren't gonna do anything?"  
"Jerry, I don't wanna risk hurting you like that."  
Jerry got up and rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, well, I'm gonna go rub one out in the kitchen."  
"Wait, what? WHY? IN THE KITCHEN, JERRY?! REALLY?!?!"  
"IF YOU WON'T KEEP ME COMPANY, THE BANANAS WILL!"  
Jerry ran out of the room.  
“ _JERRY!!!!!!!!_ ”  
I got up and ran after him. It wasn't fair for me to get hot and heavy with him like that and then hang him out to dry. Also, fuck bananas. They're a shitty fruit anyway.  
After a minute or two of debate, we settled on just some heavy grinding and touching. That left a minimal chance for me to hurt him with my crazy strength. Jerry did most of the touching, and I did most of the grinding. Jerry was still bruised afterward, though. I realized with much displeasure that we couldn't do this kind of thing again until I could figure out the strength I now had. 


	3. Either Way, What Bliss

After that, things got much harder for me. Not only was the mounting sexual tension with Jerry making my life just a bit worse, but the feds were poking around. I knew if they found out what I was, I'd probably be locked up in a lab somewhere with the rest of the vampires, or worse, exterminated. I couldn't feed. It was too risky.  
The longer I went without eating, the weaker and sicker I felt. Somehow, I also felt much more ravenous. It was harder and harder not to pounce on each customer that came in with every passing hour. I could hear the muscles in their hearts contract and relax. I could hear the blood as it whooshed through their veins. It all sounded so so good. I had to keep Jerry at arm's length. Having him in my personal space was way too risky.  
I could feel myself beginning to starve. My skin was sucked tight over my ribs, and every breath hurt. I was _so hungry._ I was dying.  
Just before I closed up on Halloween— we had the next day off —Jerry came to my rescue.  
"Hey, dude? I just wanted to ask… how does the whole blood-drinking thing work? If you bite me, do I instantly turn into a vampire?"  
"No. I'd have to drink you dry for that. Sometimes people reject the change and just die though."  
"Well, dude, you're like starving. It's hard not to notice. You look like a corpse. If I can help…"  
I looked up at him.  
"Jerry, no. You… you don't have to do that."  
"Yes, I do. You're starving. You're in pain, and I can help."  
"Jerry…"  
"Don't argue. Let's just find somewhere private to do this. Besides, it sounds kinda like my kink. Does it hurt?"  
"I wasn't really down with it when I got bitten, but if it's consensual… maybe?"  
"Sweet."  
We went into the cooler. Jerry took off his shirt and leaned his head back.  
"Feast away."  
My mouth filled with saliva at his hot neck exposed to me.  
"I… I'm only gonna… have a little…"  
I pounced on him. I unhinged my jaw and sank my teeth into his warm, sweet neck. He let out a little squeal of shock and pain. I hoped I hadn't hurt him too badly. It was easy to find the carotid, and once I got my fangs in deep, the blood flowed down the back of my throat like liquid gold. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt him convulse in pleasure from the endorphin spike. His pulse quickened, throbbing against my face.  
"Jack," Jerry gasped out, "this feels like crazy good. A-and you're so hot. This is so hot."  
He tasted so fucking delicious. I pressed my body up against his as I took long, languid gulps. He grabbed at my shoulders.  
So good. _So good._  
"Jack… Jack…"  
I didn't notice how pale Jerry was getting. All I could focus on was how hungry I had been and how amazing his blood tasted.  
Until there was no more of it. My eyes widened, and I quickly pulled my fangs out of Jerry's neck. He was limp and pale, his eyes frozen in confusion and fear.  
I… I killed him. I killed Jerry. I killed my best friend; I killed the love of my life.  
I collapsed to the floor, holding his still-warm body in my hands. _Maybe he'd change…?_  
Tears trailed down my cheeks. This was all my fault. I couldn't control myself, and now Jerry was gone, and it was my fault.  
"Why the long face, sweetheart?"  
"JERRY?!"  
He blinked, and his blue eyes had become that same silver shade, but much shinier. He grinned, showing off his new fangs to me.  
"I vant to suck your blood!"  
"Jerry, oh my god! I thought I'd killed you!"  
I pulled him close to me and clung to him desperately.  
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."  
I sniffled. Jerry gently wiped my eyes.  
"Honestly, I was trying to figure out a way to ask you to do this without seeming insensitive. It seemed really cool. I'm _starving_ now, though."  
I felt terrible for turning Jerry, but it seemed like he had wanted it. He was still shirtless, and I couldn't help but notice his more defined muscle tone.  
"Yeah, I'll take you to feed. I think if we get deep enough, the black suits shouldn't find the bodies."  
He nodded.  
"That was so hot, by the way, the way you sucked me dry like that. Scary, but hot as fuck."  
I grinned.  
"Well, I definitely did _not_ mean to. But I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
Jerry and I snuck out the back door. He was a bit shaky, and I could tell he was in desperate need of food.  
"Okay, hop on my back."  
He didn't protest, climbing onto me and holding on. He was much lighter than he would have been were he human. I raced through the forest until I found what I was looking for. The buck didn't stand a chance—one well-placed bite to the spinal cord made for a clean and painless kill. I still wasn't very keen on the "killing animals" bit, but I'd gotten used to it.  
"Dinner is served."  
Jerry crouched down to the ground.  
"So, I just…"  
"Yep."  
He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the deer's neck. I watched his eyes begin to glow as he drank it dry. His ears grew more pointed, and he let out soft noises of relief. I was hypnotized.  
When the deer was nothing but a shriveled, bloodless corpse, Jerry leaned back up. I suddenly understood why his eyes got so wide when I got angry or was eating.  
His eyes swirled a dark red. His fangs poked just below his bottom lip. He was still shirtless, and the moon made his skin shine. His voice was soothing and sensual when he spoke.  
"Race you to the creek."  
Jerry took off into the trees.  
"NO FAIR!" I cried as I dashed after him.  
He beat me to the creek. When I got there, he was lying on one of the big stone slabs at the broader part of the creek. He yawned.  
"God, I was wondering when you'd show up."  
I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"You're a dirty cheater."  
He laughed and stood up.  
"I still won, though."  
My eyes grew wide as he stripped down before jumping into the creek. If we were still human, I would've probably freaked out. But nothing could drag us to the muddy bottom and drown us now. I watched as Jerry sank down to his eyes and drank his fill of the creek water. Again, it wouldn't kill us.  
"Yo, this tastes like metal."  
"Yeah, I'd imagine so."  
"C'mon in Jack, the water's fine."  
I stripped down to my underwear and waded out into the cold water. The water did taste like metal, but I was incredibly thirsty. When I got close enough, Jerry pulled me to him. He ran his hands up and down my chest. It hit me.  
"We're both vampires now. We both have super strength. So that means…"  
"I'm way ahead of you, dude."  
Jerry slowly began pressing kisses to my neck, biting here and there. It didn’t take long before I was incredibly turned on. He ran his pale hands down my stomach and threaded his fingers around me. I let out a soft gasp.  
"Mmm… Jerry… it's been too long…"  
His voice was soft and hot.  
"Way too long…"  
Jerry and I moved out of the water and onto one of the big, flat creek rocks. He slid off my wet boxers and stared at me with those gorgeous crimson eyes. He started jacking me off again, and I pressed kisses into his shoulders.  
"Thank God we don't have to wait anymore; I was going nuts. You're so gorgeous."  
I laughed.  
"You're so cute, Jerry."  
I gently pressed our lips together, and he ran his fingers up my side. His touch felt so more intimate and intense now. He got on top of me, wrapping his legs around me and grinding down. I let out small pants as he rutted against me. Pretty soon, our tongues were in each other's mouths, and I had a hard-on that could chisel stone. When our lips were puffy and red, Jerry pulled away and slipped his fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them slow, closing my eyes and letting out soft noises to get a rise out of Jerry. I watched his vampiric features only deepen, and god, he was right. It was incredibly hot. When his fingers were good and lubricated, he gently spread my legs. I made eye contact with him, and he smirked.  
"Even when you're undead, you're still the sexiest man alive."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You're such a flirt."  
"And proud of it, baby."  
Jerry gingerly pressed his fingers into me. I squirmed a bit at the sensation, but he moved his other hand around me faster to compensate. He left little bites all over my neck as he stretched me. Every time I felt his sharp canines press into my neck, a shock of carnal pleasure went through me. I leaned my body into his and moved against his fingers. Each curl of his fingers sent a warm wave of pleasure radiating through me.  
When he slid his fingers out, he didn't waste time pulling me as close to him as possible. His grip on my hips would've been strong enough to snap my hip bones if they weren't also incredibly strong now.  
"You ready, baby?"  
I nodded. Jerry spit on me before smirking and pushing in. I shakily sighed as he wasted no time beginning to move. As a vampire, I had learned that I could barely feel pain other than hunger pains, and I'm sure Jerry figured this out quickly too. Jerry usually always started out slow and gentle, but this was a new chance to be a bit rougher. We had a safeword, and if I got uncomfortable, I could say it, and Jerry would stop immediately. He pinned my arms above my head and attacked my neck and chest with hot, intense kisses. I let out louder and more desperate moans as he only went faster. I felt the world begin to spin just a little as Jerry wrapped my legs around him, moving so he could get in deeper. He knew all the right spots to hit.  
"J-Jerry, fuck, you're so good at this!"  
He let out a low and bewitching moan. I melted.  
"Mmm, you're so hot, Jack. Fuck."  
I felt my cold body beginning to heat up quickly as warmth radiated through my extremities. It'd been so long, and I honestly wasn't gonna make it much longer.  
"J-Jerry I… I'm not gonna… I'm gonna…" I gasped out. He nodded.  
"Me either. God fucking damn, Jack, you're so amazing…"  
It didn't take very long for the warmth to turn white-hot, and that was before Jerry hit my prostate. My vision went spotty as I moaned out Jerry's name, loud and desperate. I squirmed around in ecstasy as he pulled out and came all over my thighs. He pulled me up towards him, and we kissed through both our highs.  
"You're so pretty," he muttered against my lips, "I love you."  
“I love you more.”  
Jerry collapsed next to me, and I rolled over, pressing my head to his chest. The moonlight made our sweaty bodies glisten.  
Jerry pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.  
" _Cara mia,_ " he whispered.  
" _Mon cher,_ " I replied, not even really thinking about it.  
It was going to be lovely, spending eternity with him.


End file.
